


took your whole life and redesigned it

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [57]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: Jason's an emotional smoker.





	took your whole life and redesigned it

**Author's Note:**

> For a 420 prompt ^_^ Falls in the timeline sometime before Bruce.

“First time I got high I freaked a little,” Jason murmurs as he passes the pipe to Tim, watching intently as Tim’s delicate, slim fingers curl around it and bring it to his lips. “Remember, Roy?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Roy grins lazily and scratches his belly where Tim’s too-small shirt has ridden up.

“Dickie almost killed you,” Jason smiles and Roy just laughs, soft and airy, then crooks his finger at Jason until Jason gets the hint and crawls into his lap, letting Roy thread his fingers into his hair and bring their mouths together. Roy tastes like good weed and Tim’s lipgloss and cheap beer and Jason forgets Tim’s even there until he feels his lips on the back of his neck, Tim’s fingers curling around his hips.

Roy’s got the pipe now and while Tim leaves warm, wet kisses on the back of Jason’s neck, pulling the collar of his t-shirt down to get to his shoulders, Roy winks at Jay and sits up to shotgun a hit to him.

Jason’s eyelids flutter as he breathes it in, makes a slutty sound when he feels Roy’s teeth on his neck and Tim’s fingers pulling at the button on his jeans.

“Yeah, fuck,” Jay encourages him, pushing up on his knees so Roy can shove his jeans down past his ass to bunch up at his knees, then grabs Roy by the back of the neck and fucks his tongue into his mouth when Roy gets his hand around him. Jason groans shamelessly into Roy’s mouth when he feels one of Tim’s wet fingers between his cheeks, finding his hole and teasing it as Roy spreads the precome leaking from his dick all around.

It’s always a lot, fucking when he’s high. It’s like everything is muted, but sharper all at once, and he can go _forever_ . Once he and Roy had fucked for three hours, stoned out of their damn minds. Jason had thought he was never going to come until Roy had wrapped his hand around his throat and fucked him so hard they broke the futon.

“Suck him, Roy.” Tim says next to Jason’s ear and Roy looks up, meeting Tim’s eyes with a kind of hunger that makes Jason’s cock twitch in his hand. Roy pulls his hand off of Jason and feeds his fingers to Tim over Jason’s shoulder and Jason hears every wet slurp as Tim licks the taste of Jason’s cock and precome from Roy’s fingers.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Roy gives him a crooked grin and gets down on his hands and knees. Jason moans and buries his hand in Roy’s hair when Roy starts at his balls, sucking them into his mouth before he drags his tongue all the way up his shaft and swallows him down. “God fuck, Roy. Your  _ mouth. _ ”

“Mmm, that’s pretty,” Tim murmurs next to his ear, then he stops teasing Jason’s rim and pushes his finger into him to the knuckle, fucking him with it as Roy takes him down to the root.

“Oh fuck,” Jason gasps, hands tightening in Roy’s hair. “Tim, _ fuck _ .”

“More?” Tim asks and Jason lets out a groan of agreement and encouragement, gasping when Tim adds another finger inside of him.

“Fuck,” Jason whimpers as Tim's fingers fuck into him, stretching him out, and Jason stares down at Roy’s mouth as he bobs up and down on his cock. Roy’s blowjobs are usually sloppy, but even more so when he’s stoned. He’s got spit and precome dripping down his chin and smeared all over his mouth, his lips gorgeous and swollen from being fucked.

“Fuck his mouth,” Tim whispers against his ear and Jason shivers and groans, palming the back of Roy’s head and shoving his cock down his throat. He feels Roy moan around him, the vibrations of it going straight to his balls. Tim makes a noise behind him too and then Jason feels Tim’s dick against his ass, lubed up and just sliding between his cheeks, Tim’s mouth sucking and biting marks and kisses along his neck and throat.

Jason knows Roy’s jaw has got to be getting sore by now, but he can’t stop thrusting into it. It feels too fucking good and he’s nowhere close to coming yet. When he hears Tim tear open a condom behind him he bites his lip and looks down at Roy, eyes wide as Tim starts to slide into him.

“Oh fuck,” Roy sits up on his knees and drags the back of his hand over his filthy mouth, looking dazedly back and forth between Jason and Tim. Tim just reaches over Jason’s shoulder, hands Roy a condom, and says, “Fuck me.  _ Now _ .”

As soon as Roy isn’t in front of him anymore Jason falls to his hands and knees, grinding himself back on Tim’s dick. He’s covered in a heavy sheen of sweat and the air smells like weed and sex and smoke. Tim stills as Roy gets him open, letting out little sighs and whimpers into the back of Jason’s hair, biting Jason’s shoulder whenever Roy pushes his cock into him.

“Oh  _ fuck, _ ” Roy groans behind him and Tim moans in agreement. “God, Jay. You like this, baby? It’s like we’re both fucking you.”

Jason can’t answer with words, can only grind back against Tim and get his hand on his cock and stroke it in time with their thrusts.

“How’s Jaybird feel?” He hears Roy ask Tim, then hears the wet sound of them kissing, Tim turning his head so Roy can suck on his tongue.

“Tight,” Tim finally says, out of breath. “Good. This is so fucking hot. We’re fucking you, Jay. Me and Roy. We’re --  _ fuck _ , _ Roy _ .”

Roy laughs softly against the back of Tim’s neck, bringing his thumbs up to play with the silver bar in Tim’s nipple. “You gonna come already, baby?”

“It just,” Tim gasps when Roy snaps his hips into him again, shoving Tim’s cock even deeper into Jason, dragging a deep, guttural sound out of Jason’s throat and a scream from Tim. “Jay, please.”

“God, yes,” Jason groans. “Fuck me.”

Roy and Tim both take that as a direct order, but when Roy starts slamming into Tim Tim barely has to do anything. He snakes his arm around Jason’s waist and knocks his hand away, gripping his cock and jerking it hard as Roy fucks both of them.

“I’m close,” Jay says, gasping and panting, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose. “I’m so fucking close. Fuck, Roy.  _ Harder _ .”

“Come on, baby,” Roy says and Jason can tell how close he is because that’s exactly how he sounds right before he comes. “Come on Tim’s cock so Tim can come on mine.”

“Oh, jesus,” Jason groans and when Tim says, “ _ Please, Jason,_ ” like he’s going to die if he doesn’t, Jason lets out a ragged sound and comes so hard his vision blurs, shooting stripes up his chest.

__

“Oh god, Roy,” Tim gasps, fingers digging into Jason’s hips. “He’s so tight,  _ fuck.  _ Fuck, Jay. I’m ---”

“Yeah,” Roy growls out against Tim’s throat and feels Tim go insanely tight around him as he comes, throwing his head back against Roy’s shoulder and Roy buries his cock in him one last time and follows him right over that blissful edge, burying his face in the crook of Tim’s neck as his cock pulses inside of him.

A few minutes later, after they’ve disentangled themselves from each other, they crawl back on the couch together, naked and sticky, and finish off what was left in the pipe.

“The first time I got high,” Tim says, curled up in Roy’s lap with his head on Roy’s shoulder. “I got really paranoid because no one was home and I thought I was the last person on earth.”

Roy kisses the top of his head. “The first time I got high I wrote a Shakespearean sonnet about Cool Ranch Doritos.”

Jason looks over to see Tim smiling out of the corner of his mouth, eyes closed. It’s not true. It’s a lie made up to make Tim smile, to drag him out of whatever weirdness just popped into his head, and Jason smiles as he passes the pipe back to Roy and drapes his legs over both of them. There’s a certain clarity that comes to him when he smokes, a kind of honesty that he doesn’t feel when he’s sober. It’s a feeling without jealousy, without resentment. He just looks at Roy and looks at Tim and in that moment all he knows is happiness. These are his friends. They’re his friends no matter how many times he fucks up or yells at them, they’re his friends if they fuck around or if they just hang out and get drunk and watch Roseanne reruns on Tim and Dick’s tiny TV. They’re connected.

Jason’s definitely an emotional smoker. He’s about to tear up when Roy starts murmuring something under his breath to Tim as he plays with Tim’s hair. It takes Jason a minute but as soon as he figures it out he can’t stop laughing. It’s a goddamn sonnet Roy is totally making up as he goes along about fucking  _ Doritos. _

And then, because of course, Tim starts pointing out errors in Roy's Shakespearean references and they start bitching at each other like an old married couple, like he and Dickie do when anyone brings up Christina and Britney.

“Jesus christ, I hate you both,” Jason groans.

Except he doesn’t. Not really.

Not even a little bit.


End file.
